


SAY YOU WONT LET GO

by kexinliulu



Category: kexin - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kexinliulu/pseuds/kexinliulu
Summary: Just say you won't let goJust say you won't let goOh, just say you won't let gostory based on the song
Relationships: LuKeran/LuiYuxin
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

I met you in the dark, you lit me up  
You made me feel as though I was enough  
We danced the night away, we drank too much  
I held your hair back when  
You were throwing up

YUXIN POV

I don’t really like going to the bar and drink but today something came to me, when Xueer asked me to come and join them.

“Gay’s lets party, Liu Laoshi is with us..whooooo” Keyin said while holding her bottle of beer.

I just smile at her silliness

“Yuxin just tell me if everything is overwhelming ok!? I will tell my driver to drive you home” Shuxin said looking at me.

Yu Shuxin my childhood friend and my boss at the same time. When we were little we promise to never be separated. My dream job is to have a fashion boutique shop and design clothes that fits both girls and boys. When I was about to give up of my dream, my rich and famous childhood friend (Shuxin is an actress) built a boutique from a scratch and asked me to manage it. Knowing my personality, she built the store without me knowing before asking me to manage it. Up until today I am thankful.

“I’m fine Xinxin. How about you? People might recognize you” I said she’s famous nowadays since people like her character on her ongoing drama.

“I’m fine Xunxun, people already accepted that I’m a party girl…cheers” she shouted the cheers part and people make some noise that I almost have a headache.

“LET’S PARTY!!!” Shuxin shouted and Xueer shouted with her. On this day I still don’t know why I’m friends with the two loudest people in china. Oh wait not two but three, let me include my assistant Xie Keyin

Since I’m here and I’m hearing music, it’s time to dance. I agree to come to finally loosen up, the shop is so busy with Shuxin new collection and my new design I’m going to release this month. I’m going to do my first love which is dancing.

I drank what’s on the table and went to the dance floor. I can dance to my heart content because the dance floor light is dark. As I was in my zone dancing, suddenly the music change and no company played, suddenly people started forming a circle. Then a group of girls started dancing in no company. My eyes went to one of the tallest girl in the group.

I stop myself from opening my mouth but I look at her intensely,

she notice me and she look back at me with the same intensity. OMG, she just smirk at me,

don’t fucking gulp Liu Yuxin don’t fucking gulp, ok nevermind I already did. She stop dancing and she started walking towards me

“h-hi”

“shut up” she said playfully and she started kissing me. I didn’t know, no I think I know why im kissing back. The girl that kissing me is super-hot. I think I heard Xinxin voice saying OMG.

I think the girl is drunk already, I can taste vodka in her

Minutes later, I pushed her gentle and I saw her pout, fucking cute, I think she saw me panting making her smirk.

“I like you, Keran, Lu Keran” the girl in front of me said.

“Yuxin, Liu Yuxin” I said. I wanted to say more but I can’t, the way she look at me, I think I’m under her spell.

“Dance with me” she said and I just nodded and guide me at the center of the dance floor.

All night I’m with Keran, just Keran, we dance and drink all night. No one disturb us. Not my friend and also not her friend but I heard one of her friend said go Keran, so the name she gave me is legit.

I think Shuxin just walk pass me with a smile in her face, if I interpret her smile, it will say finally you’re getting laid Xunxun

“Just focus on me babe” Keran said, I cringe at the word babe. She chuckle and said “so no babe then”

Few hours with her we finally saw someone approaching us, she smile playfully again.

“Come with me” she said, I’m speechless but I let her drag me. I can hear Shuxin, Xueer and her friend calling us but both of us ignore them

10 minutes away from the bar, she stop walking she look at me O my fucking fuckining happening to me, she is looking at me like I was the only girl that exist in this fucking earth, seconds later she kiss me again, again I let her and kiss back.

She stop kissing me and said “my place is near here” and I just fucking nodded, fucking Liu Yuxin, what is happening, again I think im under her spell.

She’s not lying when her place is near after 10 minutes I’m in her fucking apartment, she first went to her kitchen and saw her get a bottle of champagne place it under her arm and two glasses in her hand, she went back to me, hold my hand and guide me in her living room, she put the drink on the coffee table not letting go of my hand.

We both sat on the big sofa and again we kiss, now im getting hot, our hand is roaming dangerously in our body. Keran was about to take off my shirt, when she suddenly got up and run, I think towards her bathroom.

I saw her throwing up, she’s very drunk. I held her long bangs, to avoid getting puke on them.

“im sorry, this is disgusting” she said. I just smile gently at her, help her up and guide her towards the sink. Help her brush her teeth and help her get to her bed.

I think this is the first time in my life I had a pink balls (sexually frustrated)


	2. Chapter 2

_Then you smiled over your shoulder_   
_For a minute, I was stone-cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest  
And you asked me to stay over  
I said, I already told ya  
I think that you should get some rest_

“I’m so embarrass right now, I’m showing my disgusting side” Keran said

Yuxin chuckle, she like how childish Keran is being in front of her. Keran saw how Yuxin chuckled she quickly sat-up and hug the younger girl, she put her head over her shoulder. Keran smiled as Yuxin's body stiffened in a hug “why are you stiff Yuxin? I just hug you, we been kissing for hours now” Keran teased

Again Yuxin chuckled, she felt stunned for a second, she then extended her hand and put Keran head closer to her chest this time the older girl was stunned.

“I know how to hug too Keran” Yuxin teased back.

While being hug, Keran can hear Yuxin heartbeat, it’s a bit fast which she like, and she can make the younger girl heart beat faster.

“Are you dating someone Yuxin”

“I think it’s too late for you asked me that Keran”

“Just answer me please” Keran said and hate her voice for being vulnerable

“I’m not a flirt Keran, I kiss you because I am free to do so”

“So your single”

“Yes, I am. How about you” Yuxin asked and Keran was a little disappointed when she didn’t hear the weakness in the younger girl voice.

“I am too, stay” Keran said. She look at Yuxin with sincerity, she wanted the girl to stay and know more about her but Keran can’t help but yawn *idiot why did you have to yawn, she may think that your bored* Keran thought

“I think you need some rest Keran”

“but I want you to stay, I want to know more about you Yuxin”

“do you have some severe illness that you are in a hurry to get to know me? Don’t you want to see me after this?”

“NO!” Keran said and quickly hold Yuxin hand, she look yuxin in the eyes and said “I don’t have illness, I want to see you, tomorrow, the next day, the next, the next…..” Keran didn’t continue her word because Yuxin kiss her lips, the older girl kiss back, she like it because it’s the first time Yuxin initiates the kiss.

“Then see me, I’ll leave my calling card here” Yuxin said, she get her wallet and give a small calling card to Keran.

“If you can’t contact me right away just go to XinXun Shop”

“XinXun Shop! You work there!? That place is lit but hard to enter, you need to make an appointment first for you to shop there, and I need backer to be able to shop when I need an emergency outfit”

“Thank you for liking our shop, yes I work there. I design and manage the shop”

“So you know Yu Shuxin? I think I saw her earlier”

“She’s my childhood friend”

“Should I be worry of her?”

"why?"

"best friend can sometime be hard to please than parent"

Yuxin chuckle and said "oh meeting friend and parent, you being serious about this Ms Lu"

"i already told you Ms Liu, I really like you"

"Will see about that Ms Lu but for now, you should rest and i should get going, we just left the party and i know our friend are worried"

"i don't think my friend are worried, they know me and i don’t do something stupid"

"i think bringing stranger you just meet in your apartment is something stupid"

"ooohhh yeah, i think you make me stupid Ms Liu"

"Smooth Ms Lu smooth but i need to go, see you when you’re ok"

"Yes i will definitely see you"

Yuxin lean in and peck Keran on the lips, not kissing because if she kiss more than a seconds she think she will stay.

Keran really wanted Yuxin to stay but her eyes lid are heavy and also her body. She just saw Yuxin’s walking out of her room before she pass out.

Yuxin’s POV

Next Morning

Oh my head is killing me. Keyin just handed me a medicine and water for me to drink.

“the party last night is so lit and Liu Laoshi just got late” Keyin said. I close my eyes because my head is really hurting.

O I remember my phone.

“Shaking have you seen my phone?”

“your busy kissing that girl that you forgot your phone” Keyin tease

“My Phone” I said sternly.

“ I don’t have it Yuxin”

Oh god where is my phone, maybe Keran is already calling me. I dug deep in my brain to where did I put my phone. Suddenly Xueer went inside my office.

“oh you two are here, I wanted to asked, did one of you lost a phone?”

I stand up to asked Xueer but I quickly sit up when my head acted up

“Yuxin are you all right?” Xueer asked, I can feel in her voice how concern she was.

“where is the phone? I think that’s my phone” I said still closing my eyes.

“oh its your phone, here” Xueer put the phone in my table. I was about to open it when I saw crack in the screen.

“what happen” I asked,

“oh your phone is broken, Shuxin drop your phone in the ground then the girl, she was flirting step on your phone.”

“What the hell” I suddenly said the timing, the fucking timing to have my phone broken then I saw Shaking is suddenly in her phone and quickly went outside my office

Then I remember Keran, why did I not asked her phone number. I again close my eyes and I can feel that the medicine are started working.

“Liu Laoshi, You have visitor” I heard shaking said. I really didn’t want visitor this early in the morning and I know that Keran wont visit me this early, I doubt its Shuxin because Shaking will not be this formal in front of me.

I open my eyes and look at the door and I heard

“Hi”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a hard time following the song lyrics. So i decided to just end the story

Yuxin POV

“hi”

I saw the most beautiful girl I met last night.

I stand up and went to her

“You look awful” she said and smile

“Nice! That’s what a girl like to hear” I said

she chuckle

“I’ve been calling you but your phone is off, are you ignoring me?”

Played it cool Yuxin, don’t show your too eager for her.

God damn it! My hand move and cup her face, I didn’t say a word and look her in the eyes and smile

I saw her blush but she keep her eye contact.

Play it cool Liu Yuxin, you play it cool even if you don’t want to let go.

“My phone is broken” I said

She chuckle and said “I know, your secretary just told me”

She lean in to kiss me making me move my hand around her neck.

What a beautiful morning.

When she stop kissing me she said “Good morning”

“Good morning” I said daze, I need more of her kiss but no Liu Yuxin, we have to play cool, you can’t blame your eagerness to alcohol this time, don’t show it.

My eyes are finally clear from the sudden kiss and I saw her beautiful face again. Fuck it.

I pull her on the sofa and we started making out.

This girl is so hot.

1 year later

Yuxin POV

It’s been year since we started dating, I still remember the day Keke ask me out.

It was next morning when she went to my office, looking so hot while carrying flower she bought for me. I think I saw the flower after we make out in my office.

Our 1 year relationships was never easy. It was because we’re both busy in our work, we sometimes fight because of lack of time

Keke will argue that I don’t love her enough, that I’m not showy enough, of course I will deny it and will say that I love her but the lack of argument in my part will make Keran more pissed at me

Last night I had sudden meeting with our investor and I forgot that we plan dinner that night. Again Keke was mad, it was my fifth time I cancel our dinner this month.

Because our house are far from each other, it’s one of the reason we can’t see each other. I know Video call is not enough.

When I told her I have to cancel dinner, she just told me to forget it and that we’re over, she said don’t come and look for her, she drop our call. I was about to call her back but Shuxin call me that our meeting is about to start.

After the successful meeting our investor asked us to have some drink before I refuse Shuxin already agree. One of the investor keep giving us drink and I become drunk.

Now I wake up and the first thing I do was look at my body, I was so thankful that I’m fully dress.

God damnit, my girlfriend broke up with me and I ended up drunk and I feel someone beside me. Maybe it’s Shuxin

i need to find Keke. I was about to get out of the bed when I heard.

“Get back to sleep, it’s too early”

I was surprise and look at the girl beside me and I was happy it was “Keke”

“Will talk later” I heard beautiful voice

Tears fall from my eyes, when I remember what she told me last night

I cried louder making her look at me

“Why are you crying?”

“You broke up with me” I cried and now much louder

I just heard her said damn it.

I hug her and I pleaded “I love you Keke, don’t leave me, say you won’t let go, Keke I love you. You won’t let me go right!? Right!?”

“Where’s the cool Liu Yuxin ah, why are you crying there”

“Keke don’t leave me, marry me instead”

She push me away and said “Yah!” and Keke just slap my shoulder

“Keke you don’t love me anymore??”

“How can you propose to me like that, you aren’t romantic at all”

“Are you saying yes?”

I wipe my tears and smile looking at her, I can see that she’s not mad at me.

“You don’t even have ring” she said and I can see the blush on her face

“Where’s my bag?” I asked and she pointed at the table near us. I look around and I think we’re in a hotel

I fish for the box inside my box then I went back to her and said

“I plan to propose to you, I’m just finding the right time, I bought this ring last month, when you said I don’t love you enough. I realize that our setting is not helping us. I want to wake up next to you and I can cook you breakfast...”

“What burn pancake and egg?’

“shhh..I’m not done talking Keke”

“Sorry please continue”

“Where am i? Oh right. Breakfast, I can bring you coffee with kiss on your forehead and when we have kids I’ll bring them to school wave them goodbye and thank my lucky star for that night”

“Xinxin are you proposing or singing?”

I pout, she interrupting me and still doesn’t answer my proposal

She kiss me and finally she answer “of course I will marry you”

“yes yes yes” I jump on the bed.

“Stop jumping and put the ring first”

Oh right I stop jumping and put the ring in her finger. “It’s perfect” I said looking at the ring in her hand.

“Keke, where are we?”

Again she slap my shoulder

“Why did you drunk so much”

“The drink kept coming and you broke up with me”

“still don’t drink too much”

“yes mam but where are we?”

“the hotel near the bar, Shuxin call me and told me your drunk, she said I need to be here in 30 minutes or you’ll be here alone all night, I quickly drive here and sleep next to you”

I think I need to thank Shuxin for this. I saw Keke lay down on the bed again and I follow her.

I look at her and I realize that I really do love waking up next to her.

“Keke”

“hmmm”

“Let’s move in together”

“Of course” she said still admiring the ring

“Keke as in Today, move in with me”

Finally she look at me

“but Xinxin your house is far from my work and I know your work is far from mine”

“Then let’s buy apartment that near my work and yours”

“okay, we’ll hunt when we have time” Keke said.

“no Keke we will hunt today, I want to move in with you today”

“but”

“money is not an issue for us, please” I said and look at her.

She sighed and nod. I smile widely at her answer.

I went and got my phone and show some of the apartment I’ve been in contact for months now

“Xinxin” Keke said and was surprise

“for months now, I been calling this apartment and checking them, this 2 are the best so far, its near from our work. I just thought when I propose to you, that we should start living with each other”

Now this time Keke was the one crying,

“Keke stop crying please” I said and keep on wiping the tears on her face.

“I keep on saying you don’t love me enough but you’re the one that keep on planning for our future, I’m so sorry Xinxin”

I hug her and said “its ok Keke, I can’t blame you, I’m always busy with my work and always cancel our dinner, I love you please stop crying”

Keke nod, she stop crying but I can still see the frown on her face.

I kiss her on the lips and said “can we visit the two and apartment today”

“I bought change of clothes for us, we can do that after we shower”

“Okay but first I need to have my Keke” I said.

I went on top of her and start to kiss her.

Nice morning indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like the story..


End file.
